


animals

by pocketsizedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedtitan/pseuds/pocketsizedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrestling, Levi says, is much like foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	animals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://pocketsizedtitan.co.vu/post/98866511306/animals).

"Don’t take your eyes off of your opponent," Levi instructs and Eren listens.

They circle each other, hands raising and bodies tensing as they wait for the other to make the first move. They’re already hot and sweaty from their earlier workout: Levi had them stretch, run five miles, do some full body workouts. Somewhere along the way they had ditched their shirts and shoes, and now they stand apart with grass tickling their bare feet.

Eren clenches his fists, the white wraps around his hands tightening. 

"Try to keep up with me, Eren," Levi says, a challenge.

And he moves, a quick blur that Eren somehow manages to dodge, but pretty soon they’re grappling at each other before Eren manages to push him away. A fist clips his cheek and everything’s one sharp intake of breath after another.

Eren tries to watch where Levi’s hands and legs are, tries to watch his eyes to read them. But when he’s watching one thing, he’s not watching another, and a leg slams into his ribs. Eren stumbles back with a rattling gasp.

"That’s your problem. You’re watching too many things at once."

Levi doesn’t give Eren time to compose himself. He charges forward, Eren slow to react. His movements are sluggish as he dodges another kick, but takes a punch to the gut. Eren catches Levi’s wrist and smashes his head down directly against Levi’s forehead.

 _That_ hurt like a bitch.

"Not bad," Levi praises, both dizzy.

"God is your head made of metal or som— _ah!_ ”

The world tips over as Eren is thrown onto his stomach. Levi holds him down, knee pressing painfully against Eren’s back, hand grasping the back of his neck. There’s a hot breath that tickles his ear, “Don’t let your guard down, Eren.”

Eren uses every ounce of strength he has to twist himself around and knock Levi off of him, straddling the man and pinning his arms down. “I could say the same to you, Captain.”

There’s a feral quality to Eren’s eyes, something electric and brilliant. It excites Levi in the way a wild animal does. A wild animal to be hunted, but never to be tamed.

This pretty, wild animal that can get a little cocky sometimes.

Levi bucks his hips up, startling Eren enough for Levi to get the upper hand and flip him off. They’re grappling again, this time trying to pin their opponent. Eren scrambles and wraps his arms around Levi, pushing all of his body weight forward, but Levi’s heavier and stronger.

"Wrestling," Levi says, "is much like foreplay."

"Wh-what?" Eren’s feet slips as Levi comes up behind him, arms snaking around his shoulders. He tries to get away, tries to flip Levi over him or something, but with his arms bound and Levi holding him, it’s hard to regain the upper hand.

"Foreplay," Levi repeats.

Eren pushes backward in an effort to make Levi fall, but when he pushes back, Levi pushes forward, and it’s a struggle over pure physical strength. Which Levi wins.

"Think of it as sex."

Eren should not be so flustered, but he is. “Cap—  _Levi_.”

"Think about the excitement. The adrenaline rush. The constant touching of bodies."

He shivers, but it’s got nothing to do with the hot summer weather.

"Think about what you want to do to your opponent."

Eren wants to win, that’s what he wants to do. But Levi’s words are cold, they rumble near Eren’s ear and spike right down into his groin.

"You want to hold them."

Levi’s hold on Eren tightens, excruciatingly so. 

"You want to pin them down."

The second Levi loosens his hold, Eren tries to break free and retaliate, but his face is suddenly shoved into the grass as Levi holds him down. 

"You want to  _make them submit_ _.”_

He’s hard. Levi’s hard against Eren’s ass and that reality makes him whimper. The hand on Eren’s neck is firm and hot, as hot as the other hand that burns a path down his abdomen. It dips into his pants and Eren just about cries when Levi grabs him.

"Look at you, Eren. Already hard."

"So are you," Eren spits out, gritting his teeth as Levi grinds into him.

“ _Hmmm_ ,” Levi hums, a sultry sound that gets Eren’s gut all twisted up. He squeezes Eren’s cock, strokes him, rubs him, his actions neither gentle or tender. But the body beneath him trembles; a sweaty, tan back arching, lips falling open with shaky breaths, “I am the winner here, Eren. Submit to me.”

"As if. I —" Eren bites his lip when the hand on his cock retreats. He’s just about ready to beg for Levi not to stop, but manages to keep it at bay, "—don’t submit to anyone."

Levi mumbles something that sounds very much like ‘Good,’ but Eren doesn’t think about that. He only thinks about the fact that his pants are suddenly pulled down, baring his ass.

 _Foreplay, huh_ , Eren thinks, heart hammering loud in his chest when Levi’s cock settles between his ass cheeks. He doesn’t penetrate Eren, only ruts against him, making Eren’s knees weak, driving him crazier and crazier. Hotter and hotter until he’s burning inside out.

He clenches the grass, nails digging through dirt, eyes hazy with need as he moves his hips. Levi always gets close, always teases his hole and Eren tries to slam back against it but Levi never lets him get what he wants.

"Touch yourself," Levi commands, voice breathy.

Eren doesn’t hesitate. He grabs his own cock with both of his dirty hands, jerks himself off in time with Levi’s thrusts. Levi’ knocks Eren’s legs apart with his knees as Eren slides lower against Levi’s thighs, his own thighs spread as far as they could go with his pants bound around them.

The head of Levi’s cock slips into Eren’s hole. It feels good like that, with the rough intrusion, just sweat and dirt to keep their bodies slick. It hurts and burns, but it’s a good kind of pain and Eren craves more of it. But he doesn’t get it, he only gets the ache of being empty, of Levi pulling out, pushing in, out and in but never all the way.

“ _Just do it_ ,” Eren finally breaks.

He doesn’t care about the pain. He wants it. Needs it. Wants to be fucked so hard into the ground he can’t think about anything else  _but_ the pain.

He’ll heal. He always heals.

Levi pushes in and in and  _in_ and every inch is a delicious burn. Eren shudders, cries and cums, body going slack.

But Levi’s not done.

He releases his hold on Eren’s neck in favor of gripping his hair. His hips pull back, cock sliding out, but he surges forward with a rough thrust. It hurts and Eren cries again, spent and overstimulated, but he doesn’t ask for Levi to stop. He grips the grass, feet scrambling to keep himself steady, but every thrust is a crashing wave that Eren has a hard time riding.

Hard. Hard.  _Harder._

Eren’s being crushed.

Doesn’t mind it.

He likes it like this, rough and wild and painful.

And so does Levi. Because they’re similar, both animals by nature.

Eren doesn’t like to think, doesn’t want to think, loses himself to the sensations, to the smell of grass and dirt. Levi is merciless, keeps him down and quickens his pace. 

They’re animals that go by instinct, seeking out their own pleasure.

The slapping of skin. The grunts. The moans. Levi leans over Eren as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Scream for me, Eren"

And he does.


End file.
